school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Buford
'Buford Van Stomm '''is the anti-deuteragonist of ''Phineas and Ferb. He is a local bully with a high sense of rudeness, but is not exactly evil. In fact, Buford is a friend of the series’ protagonists and other characters as well, aside from being rather soft and infantile sometimes. Throughout the series he is paired with Baljeet. Personality Although he is usually seen as a bully, Buford is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids. Many events seem to indicate that his usual bullying is used to hide a more caring nature beneath the surface. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional. He cries but really says that he is “sweating through his eyes”, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs . Buford also has a soft side for his long lost teddy bear Teddy Boo-boo. Buford also is quite gentle behind his bully persona, such as when he said he always wanted to get into a giant bubble and float around like a pixie, or conveniently carrying a velvet rope. He also has a soft spot for goldfish. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Phineas and Ferb series ended, Buford makes his debut in this series in the 12th or 13th chapter, when Phineas and the gang go to Coco Keys and run into him, along with Isabella & Baljeet at the water park. They then wind up moving in with Dipper and Mabel after Danville was destroyed by Caillou. They often hang out with the gang before parting ways after the battle with Caillou. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores During the timeskip, Buford was probably doing the same thing he was doing in Phineas and Ferb: Participating in Phineas and Ferb's projects and bullying Baljeet. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after Off to the Falls, Buford returns in the episode "Dark and Unfriendly Secrets", where him, along with Isabella and Baljeet, are dropped off at a Dog Therapy Center, the same place where Phineas and co. were seeking help for their depression after Perry was taken over by Bill Cipher. When they meet up with the gang, they question Caillou's presence, and Phineas spends 10 minutes explaining the events of "An Apologetic Vengeance", since they were not there for it. The Next Day, Buford reveals that he came to the therapy center because of depression over years of abuse from his older brother, who was never seen or mentioned in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' series, because he had been arrested prior to the show. He is the main reason why Buford is a bully. Appearance Buford is an overweight young man with fair skin, deep blue eyes, and brown hair, which is cut in a buzzcut style. He is seen wearing 5 different outfits in the 3 different series he appeared in. Phineas and Ferb In Phineas and Ferb, Buford is seen wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a "Punisher" style, green-tan khaki shorts, and large, red hiking boots. Off to the Falls In Off to the Falls Buford is seen wearing 3 different outfits. His first one consists of a maroon leather jacket with his black skull shirt underneath, brown jeans, black combat boots, and a dark teal beanie. He is also seen wearing a green and white long-sleeved jumpsuit with a black and green belt, a purple hood, white and green gloves, and white and green boots with purple soles. By the end of Off to the Falls, his first outfit has a few minor changes: his beanie is replaced with a light blue backwards cap, and his leather jacket is replaced with a red hooded jacket, and the rest of his outfit remains unchanged. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Buford is shown with a thug-like appearance. He is given a mullet and keeps his black skull t-shirt from his primary outfit, but he now wears a brown leather jacket over it. He also sports dark blue jeans with ripped-up knees, the same combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Gallery Buford FS.png Buford.png